legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 12: Battle for Survival, Frankie's Rage!
"Watch out!!" Frankie shouted as Zatos charged. Dante brought up his sword and was sent flying overboard the ship from Zatos' attack. The others didn't have time to figure out what happened and immediately went on the offensive. Seras brought her fist towards his face and seemingly made contact...only to be shocked as Zatos blocked it with but his index finger alone. Impossible! I put a good deal of strength into that!! "Is this all a vampire can do?" Zatos asked in a bored tone, "It would seem your master's sacrifice was wasted on you." Hearing this made Seras see red as her eyes glowed and she roared in primal fury. Sending strike after strike from her normal arm and shadow arm in hopes of completely ripping the strange swordsman apart. It was all to no avail however as Zatos either blocked with his finger or simply dodged. Growing tired of the one-sided display. Ty Lee and Suki charged at him, the latter having a katana at the ready in hopes of catching the man by surprise. Suki thrust her sword into the man's back and gave a smirk as she implanted her blade into him. "Did you honestly expect that to work?" Zatos suddenly appeared from behind her and embedded his blade into her back. Suki's eyes went wide as she felt metal pierce and cut through her flesh and blood spray across the deck of the ship. As she fell to the ground, Frankie froze in shock as one of her friends were practically getting cut down one by one. Ty Lee tried to attack but only ended up getting both of her arms cut off. Ty Lee screamed as pain shot through her and the blood poured from the stumps from her arms. She fell to the ground as well, twisting and writhing in pain. "KID!! FOCUS!!" Fumetsu shouted, causing Frankie to snap out of his funk. Before he could step up, however, a powerful surge of energy shot out from the water. Both Frankie and Zatos turned and saw a tall demonic figure with black wings and piercing red eyes holding a broadsword. "Now you f$%ked up punk," Dante said with a demonic distortion in his voice. The voice sent a chill up Frankie's spine but Zatos merely gave an arrogant smirk. "So this is the power of a devil huh? Please, show me how far you can go...against a god above gods!!" God above gods? Frankie thought, Is he...like Aria? "Bring it a$$hole!! Overdrive!!" Dante shouted. He channeled red energy into his sword and swung it three times, creating three crescent shaped crimson blasts that tore the Zatos dodged with ease. The god soon vanished once again and reappeared behind Dante. The Hybrid barely managed to avoid his attack and went to decapitate him. Zatos lifted his hand up and blocked Dante's sword with but his thumb and index finger, shocking him as a result. Dante felt a pain in his gut as Zatos kicked him onto the deck of the ship. Zatos then dodged an arc of orange energy and turned to see Frankie with Fumetsu drawn and a pissed off expression on his face. Zatos smirked and descended to the ship, facing the boy with a deadly KI (Killing Intent) filled glare. Frankie felt sweat nearly pour out of his system as he watched his own death happen before his very eyes. He was soon brought out of his trance as Dante roared and sent a powerful blast of wind and fire towards Zatos. The god turned and saw that Dante now wielded two scimitars , one blue with an aura of wind, and the other orange surrounded by fire. Zatos gave a curious glance. "Ah, I remember," he said, "You have multiple weapons. Well I hope you can entertain me a little more before I kill the gaki (brat)." Dante charged and sent a multitude of fireballs and cutting wind arcs at the god who dodged and blocked with relative ease. Frankie couldn't help but be in awe of Dante's skill and mentally noted to get some training in from him...if they ever survived this that is. Unfortunately his hopes of him and his friends getting out of here were minimal at best. Hoping to at least do something, Frankie channeled more energy into Fumetsu and sent a more powerful arc of energy at the god. Not even bothering to acknowledge it, Zatos lifted his blade and completely dispelled the attack, much to Frankie's shock. "I'll kill you later," Zatos said as he shot a blast of energy that wrapped around Frankie and sent him flying into the wall. Frankie had dropped Fumetsu and ended up bound against the wall. In spite of his attempts to get free, it was all to no avail as he watched Dante get cut down again and again. Seras had risen from her last failed attempt with her wounds healing and joined the fray as well. At this point, Suki and Ty Lee had huge pools of blood around them. "What do I do...what do I do?" Frankie mumbled to himself, "We can't beat this guy...we can't..." "Dammit boy! Don't you dare give up on me!" Fumetsu shouted from his mindscape as he soon began searching around in an almost frantic manner. As he did so, back in the outside world, Zatos had cut down Seras once more with a cold expression. He then turned toward Frankie who found himself unable to move. The man's eyes seemed to pierce his very soul as he envisioned his own death within his mind. "I grow tired of this little charade...I will cut you down here and now." "There's got to be something here that can help the gaki!" Fumetsu exclaimed angrily. He searched all throughout the castle but to no avail. His thoughts were stopped abruptly as the sky within Frankie's inner world changed from normal blue to red. Fumetsu's eyes widened in horror as the sky literally began to bleed. "Master...no..." To be continued... Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts